


Day Out

by knuckles___00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Diagon Alley, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knuckles___00/pseuds/knuckles___00
Summary: Sirius is finally let free from his prison in Azkaban.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> um,,,first post on here,,,feel free to critique me,,,

Oh, what a day to be alive. Remus had just arrived home at his small flat near Diagon Alley after resigning from his Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. It had been a stressful several days before he had left, Sirius' trial being reopened after new evidence was found. Remus was waiting for new information about the case. He wanted to see Sirius again...

And, plus, Harry would finally have the godfather he needed after 12 years. Sirius would be much better than that wretched muggle family. Remus had only interacted with them on one occasion, and they'd been just horrible. And the stories Harry had told him made him shudder...

But now, Remus just needed a bit to clear his mind. He put a kettle full of water on the stove and took a seat at the kitchen counter. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He was so tired...

The kettle started whistling, so Remus got up and poured some of the boiling water into a mug. He put a teabag in the water and let it steep for a few minutes. Right before he was going to get the milk, there was a knock at the door. He quickly grabbed the carton from the fridge and set it down, walking off to open the door. 

He unlocked the handle of the door and opened it. He froze in place as he saw the face on the other side of the door. It was Sirius...

He looked cleaned up, his clothes changed to a nice suit, his hair nicely brushed out and styled, the dirt and grime cleaned from his face and body.

"Bloody hell! You could've sent me a letter! I'd look much more presentable!" Remus laughed, bringing the other man into a tight hug. Sirius tensed up but relaxed after a moment. 

"I wanted to surprise you, Moons..." The shorter man said with a soft tone, much different than Remus had remembered. 

The short-haired man pulled away. "Come in, come in! I was just making some tea." He smiled. 

Sirius said nothing but slowly came in. He looked around at the somewhat small apartment. Just like he had remembered from all those years ago.

He took a seat at the kitchen counter and looked around before getting sucked into his thoughts. He didn't move till a mug of tea was set in front of him. 

The man that had given him the tea sat down next to him. "I assume the trial went well for you, then?" He softly joked. 

Sirius responded with a small nod, taking a sip of the scalding tea without making a reaction. 

Remus's brows furrowed a little. "I'll take that as a yes..." He said and took a sip of his own tea, his face twisting as the hot liquid touched his tongue and burnt it. 

"I've been thinking about you," Sirius spoke after a few minutes, his voice a bit raspy. "About us.." He muttered, resting his chin in his palm. "It's been a while, hasn't it? 12 bloody years..." He chuckled softly. 

Remus' eyes filled with tears as a smile spread across his face. "Yeah...I've thought about you, too...I missed you. Even if you were thought to be a murderer until very recently." He snorted, sliding his hand into the shorter man's.

Sirius entwined their fingers. "I still love you, Moons..." He said just above a whisper, like he was afraid to say it. He was such a broken man after his 12 years of Azkaban, he didn't know how anyone would feel about him anymore...

Tears began to roll down his face. He let go of Remus' hand to cover his mouth right before a sob left him. "I-I shouldn't have said that... I don't know wh-what you think about me..." Sirius sobbed. He rarely ever cried in front of people, let alone this hard...

"A-After all these years...You might h-have someone else...I don't wanna be a homewrecker n-"

But he was cut off. 

"Pads..." Remus said gently. "I still love you, too...After all these years, I still love you so much...I never found someone else, even if I did sleep around the first few years..." He sighed. 

The animagus looked up, the corners of his lips quirked up. He fell into the werewolf's arms. "Thank god...I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be with you again." He laughed as more tears fell. 

Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius' forehead. "Well, you can, love." He said gently, combing some hair out of the other's face. 

The barking laughter of Sirius quickly rang through the apartment as he hugged Remus tightly. "Thank fuck, Moony!" He laughed, nearly knocking the taller man's tea out of his hand as he leaned up to kiss him. 

~~~~~~~

The two men had gone to bed a few hours later after much discussion of a few things: What they were gonna do with Harry, what they were gonna do for work. They had decided to talk about the job situation in the morning, but they had sent a letter to Harry. 

Now that Sirius was free, he was now the legal guardian of Harry, being his godfather and all. He'd settled all the extra stuff with the Dursley's while he'd been in court, so it was safe for him to come home. Remus was glad he had an extra bedroom because he really didn't want to end up in Grimmauld Place...It had always scared him...

When they got an owl back the next evening from Harry, who was more than happy to come live with Sirius and Remus, it also came with one from Dumbledore. It had been addressed to Sirius, who promptly opened it and gave it a glance over. 

"Well, I guess I have a job now." He chuckled, handing the letter over to Remus to read over. 

The werewolf's eyes widened and he looked up at Sirius. "Are really going to take it? I mean, you should put some thought into it...About what will happen if you take it..." 

Sirius barked out a small laugh. "I've already gone over it in my head. I was always very advanced in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'd floo there every morning for office hours, then come back when I'm finished. Maybe I could help those Weasly twins you mentioned." He smirked. "And I could keep an eye on Harry." He added after seeing the disapproving look on Remus' face. "Dumbledore even said in the letter I didn't have to stay on campus."

Remus nodded slowly, taking the animagus' hand and squeezing it. "Are you sure you're ready to hop back in already...? You've only been out of Azkaban for little over a week..." 

A huff was heard from Sirius. "Yes, Moons. I'll be fine. I just want everything to be back to normal..." He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I don't want to relive my days in Azkaban...I need distractions until I eventually forget those 12 years..." He shuddered.

A gentle hand cupped Sirius' cheek. "Hey.." Remus said gently. "If you're sure about it, then take the job, Pads. I just want you to be comfortable. I don't want you to get overwhelmed." He whispered, placing a kiss on the corner of the others' lips. "I'll be here to support you the whole time. But, will you be here for me on the full moons...?" He asked. 

"Of course, Remmie..." Sirius smiled softly, placing a hand on Remus' thigh and ever-so-gently squeezing it. "I'll be here for you whenever you need me." 

"I love you, Padfoot.." Remus beamed.

"I love you too, Moony." Sirius responded, then connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

~~~~~~~

Sirius was now anxiously waiting for the Hogwarts Express, hand gripping his lover's tightly. The train was supposed to get here any minute now...

The couple had gone to Diagon Alley the day before to get some things and had bought a few gifts for Harry's arrival. Sirius may had gone a little overboard, but he wanted to make a good first impression. 

Remus had reminded Sirius a million times that Harry would love him no matter what. But the animagus couldn't be convinced that easily, thanks to his overly strict parents. 

Sirius had put on his nicest pair of jeans, a nice black t-shirt, his cleanest leather jacket, and a pair of combat boots. He wanted to look good for Harry...

Both of the men flinched when the train took a screeching stop at the platform. Sirius began to shake, looking from his boyfriend to the train. 

The doors swung open and children of all ages and sizes filed out of it. They all went in different directions as they looked for their parents. That's when Sirius spotted him.

A boy that looked almost exactly like James came from the train, followed by a tall boy with shortish, red hair, and a girl with long, curly hair. 

The small group of children said their goodbyes and hugs were exchanged, then Harry's eyes scanned the crowd. It took him a bit, but he finally looked eyes with Remus. His eyes light up.

The boy quickly made his way to the two, his trunk full of things getting lugged behind him.

"Professor!" Harry beamed, setting Hedwig's cage down. "I can't thank you enough. I-I really don't like staying with the Dursley's..." He said, rubbing his neck. 

"It's no problem, Harry. And please, call me Remus." Remus laughed. "Sirius is the one you should be thanking." He hummed and gently nudged his lover in the side. 

Harry looked up at Sirius, who had dropped Remus' hand, with a smile. "Thank you as well, Sirius." He said, hugging around the long-haired man's abdomen. 

Sirius flinched a little, but smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the boy. "No need, Harry..." He sighed, rubbing the young one's back. 

The werewolf looked at the two and smiled softly. "Harry, why don't we drop your things off at your new home, then we can spend the rest of the day at Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley? Whichever you choose." He said and picked up Hedwig's cage. 

Harry perked up, pulling away and looking up at Remus. "Yeah, that sounds bloody brilliant!" He smiled, grabbing the handle of his trunk. 

A cab was called for the three of them by Sirius, who helped get Harry's things, besides Hedwig, in the back of the cab. 

Both Sirius and Harry were very fidgety, but for different reasons. Sirius was still anxious about this whole ordeal, while Harry was extremely excited. 

Remus tried his best to calm Sirius down before they arrived back at his flat, but he didn't make much of a difference. 

~~~~~~~

The three of them got Harry's things situated in the bedroom and were now standing in front of the fireplace getting ready to floo to Diagon Alley. Sirius hadn't said a word since they arrived at the flat, which was making Remus a little upset. 

"Have you ever done this before?" The werewolf asked, placing a gentle hand on Harry's back. 

"No.." The boy mumbled, looking up at the two men. 

"Sirius, care to explain...?" The werewolf asked his boyfriend, hoping to get some words out of him. 

The animagus cleared his throat and looked at Harry. "Y-you just grab a handful of this powder here, th-then throw it in the fire.." He cleared his throat again. "Then you say where you would like to go and step in." He explained, grabbing a handful of the powder and threw it in the blazing fire. 

The fire went from orange and yellow to green.

"Diagon Alley." He said softly, but clearly and stepped in. He disappeared in a split-second. 

"Care to go next?" Remus smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. 

Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of the powder, throwing it in the fire and stating where he'd like to go, then stepped in. He disappeared, then stumbled out of a fireplace near where his Godfather was standing. 

The boy shuffled over to his side, earning a small smile from Sirius. Remus walked out of the fireplace a few seconds later.

~~~~~~~

A nice aroma of coffee and chocolate filled the air as Sirius, Remus, and Harry sat down at a table. It was around dinner time, and Harry seemed to be starving. He'd pointed a coffee shop that looked nice out to his godfather after they'd exited a bookstore that Remus had taken a liking to. 

Sirius took a look at the place, then went inside. "Smells like you, Remmie." He winked as they sat down, causing his counterpart to blush.

Harry chuckled softly, but his brows were furrowed. He was a bit confused about what his ex-professor and godfather's relationship was. He'd noticed the only other bedroom in the flat had both Remus and Sirius' stuff in it, but he had said nothing. He'd also caught glimpses of their hands being entwined as they browsed through some stores. But, he still said nothing. 

"I'll go grab our orders, then. Harry, care to come along?" Sirius said, getting up and tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

The boy got up with a smile, nodding at Sirius. He walked up to the counter, hands in his hoodie pockets. 

"One coffee, black, one tea, two sugars, one cream, one of those chocolate croissants...And Harry, what would you like?" He said softly. 

Harry took a glance over the menu. "A hot chocolate and one turkey and cheese sandwich, thank you." He said to the cashier.

The cashier nodded, giving Sirius the receipt after he had paid. "It'll be right out." They said. 

"Harry, mind if I tell you something?" Sirius said softly before they got back to the table. 

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry nodded, getting a bit nervous. 

"How would you feel knowing Remus and I were a couple?" The older of the two asked, clasping and unclasping his hands. 

The short-haired boy looked up at Sirius, brows furrowed. "Exactly the same. Why does it matter?" 

The animagus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank fuck.." He smiled and sat back down, giving Remus a kiss on the cheek. 

Remus blushed softly, looking at Sirius. "What're you doing, Pads?" He blushed.

"The boy doesn't care!" Sirius grinned, kissing his cheek again.


End file.
